1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to an electrical plug and socket connector assembly, which, subject to its smart structural design, facilitates installation and has high structural stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
When designing an electrical connector for joining electrical circuits, a designer will pay attention to the two basic parts, i.e., signal and power supply. When designing a signal circuit, a designer normally will not consider the factor of current variation for the reason that the applied current is normally low. However, with respect to the transmission of signals, a designer usually will consider the nature of the carrier (high frequency, low frequency) and many other factors (static interference, magnetic interference, impedance matching, etc.) without taking the factor of temperature into account. With respect to power supply, conducting a high-current power supply through a power circuit will increase the impedance, causing a rise in temperature. Thus, when designing an electrical power connector for joining power circuits, the factors of quick heat dissipation and low conducting terminal impedance must be considered, avoiding a significant change in the electrical characteristics. Further, an electrical connector of this kind is adapted for conducting power supply, its structural stability is quite important.
Therefore, how to improve the drawbacks of conventional electrical plug and socket connectors is the task people engaged in this industry shall take.